1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sawing machine based on a band saw and, more particularly, to a device for retaining such a sawing machine in a sawing position.
2. Related Prior Art
There are many sawing machines based on band saws. In such a sawing machine, a band saw is pivotally installed on a workbench and is moved automatically relative to the workbench. Normally, the band saw is lifted from the workbench automatically. Hence, workpiece can be put on the workbench under the band saw. While sawing, a user presses the band saw to the workpiece. Some workpieces are thin, while others are thick. Some workpieces are hollow, while others are solid. In some cases, it takes only a while to saw a workpiece. However, in other cases, it takes quite some time to saw a workpiece. In this case, it is exhausting for the user to keep on pressing the band saw downwardly toward the workbench. Moreover, it is difficult for the user to press the band saw in a consistent manner. Sometimes, the user might press the band saw against the workpiece with too much force or too little force. The user might damage the band saw by pressing the band saw too hard against the workpiece. Pressing too gently, the user might spend too much time on the task. In addition, it is a waste of time, since the user can do almost nothing else while pressing the band saw.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.